Marth (Smash 5)
Marth makes his third appearance as a playable character to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Marth is the Prince of Altea and the wielder of the divine blade Falchion. He is considered a legendary hero and became to be known as the Hero-King. His appearance is based off his portrayal in Fire Emblem: Awakening Changes from SSB4 Moveset Special Custom Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Marth swings his sword and says “Everyone, look at me!” (Up) *Marth thrusts his sword upwards and a light glints off from it. (Right) *Marth rubs his hands in his hair and says “How much longer must we fight?” (Left) *Marth swings his sword wildly then sheathes it. (Down) Character Selection Screen *Marth takes his sword and slashes it forward while saying “Allow me to demonstrate my skill.” *''Marth takes his sword and points it upward while saying “I fight for justice!”'' *''Marth pushes his hair back and says “Hardly a challenge.”'' On Screen Appearance *Marth appears via Warp Magic. *''Marth is carried into battle by a Pegasus Knight and jumps off from the pegasus.'' *''A bright light flashes and Marth suddenly appears with a light on his sword.'' Victory Animations *Sheathes his sword and holds out his right arm while saying “There’s no way I can lose!” *Sheathes his sword and says “Today I have survived.” *Turns around proudly and clashes his sword to the ground and says “This time it’s my victory, isn’t it?” *''Marth steps forward and slashes at the camera while saying “Lay down your arms at once!”'' *''Marth appears with the male or female avatar from Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyuu~. Chrom says “The war has been won, my friend.” and the Avatar says “We must plan for the next battle.”'' *''Marth sheathes his sword and dusts himself off while saying “The battlefield is a dangerous place.”'' Losing Animation *Marth closes his eyes and claps his hands. *''Marth holds his forehead with close his eyes and gritting his teeth.'' *''Marth shakes his hand back and forth while breathing heavily.'' Victory Fanfare A flourished remix of a small orchestral cover from the title theme of the first Fire Emblem game, which has since become the main theme of the series. Idle Poses *Holds chest and takes a breath. *Brushes hair out of his face. *''Points his sword forward.'' *''Lowers his sword and closes his eyes briefly.'' Trophies Marth's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Marth Unlock: Classic Mode "Marth is the Hero King and a hero of legend. He helped unite Altea; he was driven away from his kingdom to a distant country. Two years later, he amassed an army to take back his rightful throne. He wields the powerful Falchion in battle and carved his name into history! He is capable of performing powerful and quick attacks that may make him look like a weakling but he is actually a really strong swordsman and can really put on the hurt to those who threaten those he loves." Marth (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Blue "Crescent Wave is a powerful technique available to the Hero-King, Marth. He gathers all of his energy into a single sword swing and launches a powerful projectile forward. Upon releasing the projectile, it creates a wave like energy blast that slashes forward. Anyone caught within it's wake is delivered several hits with it's sharp blade! It is capable of traveling for some distance and will even push opponents backwards as it travels! Marth never had a projectile before so he is very eager to demonstrate this new special!" Peach (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Yellow "Dolphin Slash is an attack that propels the character forward into the air; dealing damage while it travels upwards. The attack is fairly quick and allows some vertical recovery distance for Marth though it isn't particularly powerful. Dolphin Slash is an original technique within Fire Emblem though gained importance due to Super Smash Bros. This move originated from Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 and was a move performed by sword carrying characters." Shadow Dragon Marth Unlock: Boss Battle Console "Marth appeared in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and is a remake of the original Fire Emblem title. So how much is Marth and this Marth different? Well, this Marth is basically the same as the Marth that we see as the default outfit but with changes in the clothing. In fact, this clothing is pretty much the opposite of what we are used to for Marth. Those short shorts, the sleeveless top....is this actually Marth? They both have the same indomitable spirit and thirst for justice but they look almost nothing a like!" Avatar Marth Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld "The Avatar or Kris, appeared within the game Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem, Heroes of Light and Shadow and aided Math on his quests. The Avatar, much like Robin, could be male and female though Marth wears the males outfit as to remember his old friend. The male Kris wears a fighting garb with armored plating on the shoulders and a blue color scheme; much like Marth. While the avatar Kris could be a swordsman, he could also be an archer, mage as well as a mercenary, knight, and fighter for the male avatar. Marth is obviously of the sword fighting variety " Marth (Shield Breaker) Unlock: Complete a Character Challenge White "Marth is capable of unleashing a powerful sword stab that is so powerful that it can pierce shields and break them. The attack used to an overhead slash attack in Super Smash Bros. Melee but was changed in Super Smash Bros. Brawl to a piercing attack. When released, it has a high pitched ring to it and seemingly slices the air into half. The sound doesn't do damage but the attack does and it does a lot of damage. It also has some great reach due to Marth extending his blade out and striking at his opponents. This move originated fromt he abilities of his weapon of choice, the Rapier, which can break shields. Take that, evildoers!" Marth (Parry) Unlock: Complete a character challenge Black "Parry is a swordsman best friend. It allows the player to catch the opponents blade and then use the momentum of the attack to throw the opponent of balance. Marth uses this attack is Super Smash Bros. as a way to daze his opponent and launch a quick counter attack. Marth can catch any attack, not just a sword, and take immediate action! However, much like his down special Counter, it does have a small window for it to connect so care is needed to ensure it does." Marth (Red) Unlock: Complete a character challenge "Why is red often associated for enemy or danger? In 'Italic text''Fire Emblem'', the enemy units are often colored red as a way to show that they are in fact enemies. So why is Marth wearing the same color scheme? Of course, he is an enemy to those fighting him but it seems kind of odd for him to advertise this fact. It's like "Hey, I am an enemy! Come attack me! I am color coded!" Marth is a brilliant strategist so you would think he would take more care in hiding his enemy colors..." '''Marth (Green) Unlock: Complete a character challenge "The green color scheme in Fire Emblem signifies that a unit is an ally and not an enemy to the player...of course. This means they will will aid the player in battle! However, this isn't the case in Super Smash Bros. as Marth won't be aiding anyone but himself in abttle...unless players can form a truce between each other and gang up on the others. Although this may be a a shaky truce. Of course, if players do play in a Team Battle, then Marth does show these colors brightly as a way to show his support for his allies." Marth (Right) Blue Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop "The main point of attack for Marth happens to be at the point of his sword! He is rather to the point with it! That is pretty something! Marth can do a lot more damage when she strikes with the point of the sword compared to the rest of his sword. This makes him able to do the most damage when he thrusts and stabs which happens to be a large portion of his move set! Look at the way his sword glints off from the sun! It is simply dazzling!" Owain Marth Unlock: Complete a Marth Character Challenge "Whether due to some strange, time skipping magic; Marth is wearing a costume inspired on his descendent, Owain! Owain the son of Ylisse who is in term a descendent of Marth. This makes his blood direct lineage to the Hero-King. Owain's outfit is a mixture of yellow and brown and gives off a "young fighter" feeling. This is aided by his feisty personality and "act first, think later" view on life; the complete opposite of his royal ancestor. Still, these clothes looks pretty good on Marth I must say!"" Critical Strike Unlock: All Star Mode "When Marth raises his sword, it's time to move out of the way! Marth will dash quickly forward and slam his sword into the nearest opponent. Critical Strike does high damage and can even make the health bar from Fire Emblem appear! When he slashes into the enemy, they are launched high into the sky into parts unknown! It is a terrifyingly powerful attack that is capable of destroying any fighter; be good evil; large or small. His Falchion Blade will find it's mark!" Limit Break Unlock: Unlock all Sheik's trophies "Limits exist to be broken and this is especially the case for Marth. Marth unlcoks his full royal potential and engulfs his sword, the Falchion in a radiant, bright light. When this happens, all of his attacks have extended range and damage. Not to mention, all of his stats are inctreased as well allowing him to jump, run, and attack much harder and faster. In addition, he can use his amazing power to shrug off attacks and put the hurt on his enemies!" Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters